nexttopmodelfandomcom-20200223-history
Next Top Model. Cycle 8
Next Top Model:Nick/Disney Edition Cycle 8 This the eighth installment of Next Top Model. It is the Nick/Disney edition featuring female stars from Disney channel and Nickelodeon competing to become the next top supermodel. The show has a is hosted by Kim Rhodes with judges, Raven Symone, Hiliary Duff, and Phil Lewis. The prizes were an Alexander McQueen campaign, a contact with IMG, a contract with Covergirl, and the cover of Vogue Italia. This cycle's theme was "Work It Out" Victoria Justice won the competition. Episodes Guide 'Episode 1' The fourteen new models arrived in Los Angeles and were introduced to their host, Kim Rhodes. Kim announced their first photoshoot would be a Mad Men theme which was for 1950s inspired clothing from the TV series. Many of the girls failed to impress Jay. At panel the judges were disappointed with the results of the photoshoot when only Victoria, Ariana, Jennette, and Miranda impressed the judges. Daniella and Siobhan fell into the bottom being the worst of the bunch. In the end Daniella was deemed to have more potential and Siobhan was the first girl sent home. *'First call-out:' Victoria Justice *'Bottom two:' Siobhan Hogan & Daniella Monet *'Eliminated:' Siobhan Hogan 'Episode 2' The final 13 return home and everyone is worried because they now feel that the judges don't like them. Daniella is espcially worried because she was in the bottom two last week. The girls go and recieve their makeovers. Elizabeth throws a temper tantrum when her hair is dyed brown and Katelyn argues with the stylist over how her hair should be handled. The other girls are embarassed by this. The next photoshoot the girls had to model GQ watches. Gage had trouble listening to Jay and incorporating her own ideas. At the set Ariana began to brag about her previous modelling experience which annoyed everyone. When she got onto set she disappointed Jay with her stiffness. At panel, the judges were impressed with Halston and Miranda's photos but it was Jennette who got first call out. Ariana was critcized for her disappointing photo when she had a great one last week. Gage and Ariana standed in the bottom two, but it was Gage who was asked to leave the competition and was sent home. *'First call-out:' Jennette McCurdy *'Bottom two:' Gage Golightly& Ariana Grande *'Eliminated:' Gage Golightly 'Episode 3' All of the girls return home where cliques have began to form. Elizabeth, Katelyn, and Erin vs. the other girls. Soon Miranda and Erin clash when Miranda claims that Erin's group has been too loud. Soon Victoria and Halston come to Miranda's defense. At the photoshoot the girls act like they're working out. Keke struggles to look believable. Jennette was excited intially but the excitment windled down with her fustrations of Jay's critique. Victoria disappointed Jay with her performance.At panel Elizabeth is praised for her photo while Victoria and Gracie recieve mixed reviews. Ashley, Jennette and Keke all failed to make an impression, leaving Keke and Jennette to fall to the bottom two, Jennette due to her failure to make a drastic improvement and Keke as she is unable to put her potential to use in photographs. Ultimately, Keke is eliminated. *'First call-out:' Elizabeth Gilles *'Bottom two:' Keke Palmer & Jennette McCurdy *'Eliminated:' Keke Palmer 'Episode 4' The remaining 11 girls meet J.Alexander for a runway lesson. The next day the girls were met by for an important challenge as they were to perform backstage with 's swimsuit collection, Isola. However, there was only space for seven girls to walk in the catwalk show. Daniella wins the challenge and gets to both open and close the show. Victoria and Ariana come second and third and both get 3 changes each. Ashley and Katelyn were the two unlucky girls who didn't get to walk in the show. Ashley gets upset and Daniella is deemed the best in the show and wins a 5-night on a luxury resort in for her and 2 friends which she shares with Halston and Victoria. This week's photo shoot is all about runway. The girls walk on a wobbly runway. Elizabeth struggles and falls then curses much to the shock of the audience. Ashley fails to standout. At panel, Ariana was called first for big improvement. Elizabeth and Ariana landed in the bottom two as Elizabeth was in the bottom because Elizabeth's attitude and her unprofesiional behaivor, but it was Ashley who was asked to leave the competition because of her failure to stand out. *'First call-out:' Ariana Grande *'Bottom two:' Ashley Argota & Elizabeth Gilles *'Eliminated:' Ashley Argota 'Episode 5' The final 10 return home where drama erupts as Ariana continues to annoy the girls with her boasting until Miranda tells her to stop which upsets Ariana. Soon Elizabeth and Halston find themselves arguing over if it was Elizabeth deserved to be in the bottom 2.This week's challenge was to style yourself. Victoria was declared the best and shared her shopping spree with Daniella, Halston, and Miranda. When they were gone Elizabeth, Katelyn, Erin, and Ariana began gossiping about them. When they returned home Jennette and Gracie told them what they said which they blew off. Later the girls found that they'll be shooting a commericial for Covergirl lipstain. Gracie struggled with her lines while Miranda was deemed uncharasmatic. At panel, Daniella was praised for her great commercial. Halston, Jennette, and Elizabeth were also praised. Ultimately, Gracie and Miranda landed in the bottom two for their bad commercials but Miranda was saved and Gracie was sent home. *'First call-out:' Daniella Monet *'Bottom two:' Gracie Dzienny & Miranda Cosgrove *'Eliminated:' Gracie Dzienny 'Episode 6' The final 9 return home where Ariana has bonded with Erin, Katelyn, and Elizabeth much to everyone else's annoyance. They soon target Jennette as the weakest but are surprised when the country beauty shows that she's not as week as she seems. At the photoshoot the girls go to Las Vegas to pose in a circus theme in groups. At the judging panel, Erin is criticzed for bringing down Daniella and Jennette . Miranda receive praises for her serenity in good photos. Halston disappoints the judges saying it was her weakest photo to date. Katelyn is criticzed for looking like an extra instead of a standout and the judges think Elizabeth looks mean in her photo. Erin and Elizabeth land in the bottom 2. The judges feel that Erin needs to have experience in modelling and that Elizabeth is inconsistant. In the end, Erin was eliminated. *'First call-out:' Miranda Cosgrove *'Bottom two:' Erin Sanders & Elizabeth Gilles *'Eliminated:' Erin Sanders 'Episode 7' The final 8 return home and Elizabeth, Ariana, and Katelyn are disappointed that Erin went ome but the other girls are happy. Katelyn annoys the other girls with her complaining and when she is confrinted by Halston everyone begins to fight. At the photoshoot the girls were to portray celebrities at an award show. Once again Katelyn complains about her styling in front of the stylists. She annoys Jay when she tries to instruct her but she ignores him. Ariana also annoys Jay when she continues to boast about her experience. At panel the judges praise Victoria and Daniella for their shots. Elizabeth and Halston get mixed reviews with Halston getting criticized for not looking like a model. Ariana gets criticized for her photo and her behaivor at the photoshoot. Katelyn gets reprimanded for blaming the photographer for using a bad photo. Katelyn and Ariana land in the bottom two but it's Katelyn's excuses and weak portfolio that sends her home.Katelyn only hugs Elizabeth and Ariana and refuses to acknowledge the other contestants. *'First Call-out:' Victoria Justice *'Bottom Two:' Katelyn Tarver & Ariana Grande *'Eliminated:' Katelyn Tarver 'Episode 8' It's down to the final 7 and the pressures on. The girls meet up with Kim where she reveals that only six of the girls would be going to South Africa! They go to the challenge where they pose on the red carpet and to a 7UP party. Victoria and Halston are deemed the best and win jewelry worth 10,000 dollars. At the photoshoot the girls have to portray girls with an obession. Daniella admits that she doesn't get the concept and struggles as a result. Miranda impresses Jay with her poses and her growth. At panel Halston is criticized for her outfit choice while Victoria and Daniella disappoints the judges with their photos. Jennette impresses the judges and receives first call out. In a shocking bottom 2 Daniella and Halston get called up and frontrunner Halston is eliminated for not looking like a model. *'International Destination:' Johannesburg, South Africa *'First Call-Out:' Jennette McCurdy *'Bottom Two:' Halston Sage & Daniella Monet *'Elimnated:' Halston Sage 'Episode 9' The six remaining girls are shocked that Halston was eliminated but Elizabeth and Ariana are happy making fun of the other girls and Halston. The next day, they go to Johannesburg where they meet Janice Dickinson who will be their photographer. Soon the girls go to the beach to model OP bikinis. Miranda struggles with the cold wter while Victoria gets itmidated by Janice. Later they go on a safari where they meet Jay for their second photoshoot where they'll be portraying animals. Victoria gets upset when she has to portray an elephant which she takes as a sign that she's been gaining weight. Daniella get fustrated when Jay tells her that she was lacking energy. Miranda struggles too. During the judging panel, some girls are criticized for some reasons, Ariana is praised with the strongest photo and she was called first. The judges are surpirsed by Victoria's rapid weight gain and her disappointing bikini photo. Miranda also gets critcized for losing her potential. Daniella, Jennette, and Elizabeth recieve mixed reviews. For the first time in the competition Victoria lands in the bottom 2 with Miranda. Ultimately Victoria is spared and Miranda is the first girl sent home from Africa for losing her potential. *'First call-out:' Ariana Grande *'Bottom two:' Miranda Cosgrove & Victoria Justice *'Eliminated:' Miranda Cosgrove 'Episode 10' It's down to the final five and all the girls are sad about Miranda's elimination. Ariana and Elizabeth say that the little clique(Daniella, Jennette, and Victoria) are going down and that they would be the final two. The next challenge is go-sees. Elizabeth and Jennette get disqualified while Victoria wins a rack of clothes which she shares with everyone. The girls go out to celebrate Jennette's 20th birthday but when Ariana and Elizabeth choose not to go Victoria takes back the clothes she gave them. At the photoshoot the girls go to the rain forest to pose in the nature. Jennette gets distracted by her surrondings while Victoria is self-consious about her body. Later they pose as warriorswhere Ariana and Daniella fails to impress the photographer. At panel, the judges criticized Jennette's photo as her body looked great but not her face. Eventhough she's criticized for looking mean Elizabetth gets first call out followed by Ariana and Daniella. Victoria and Jennette land in the bottom two where the country beauty Jennette is sent home. *'First call-out:' Elizabeth Gilles *'Bottom two:' Jennette McCurdy & Victoria Justice *'Eliminated:' Jennette McCurdy 'Episode 11' It's down to the final 4 and anything can you home. Daniella and Victoria's morale is low because of their slipping performances. Elizabeth and Ariana are happy checking another girl off the list. Hilary and Franca Sozzani meet up with the girls to talk. Franca is not impressed with Elizabeth and finds her mean. The photo shoot takes place in the desert where the girls portray queen. Elizabeth struggles to soften her face while Victoria tries hard to impress Jay but fails. Later the girls portray hunters in the woods Ariana hurts herself and lets it affect her performance. Daniella doesn't understand the concept again. At panel, Daniella impresses with her photo. Elizabeth delivers a boring photo and is considered the worst of the bunch. Surprisingly, Victoria lands in the bottom two again with Elizabeth where Elizabeth is sent home, her photo having not impressed the judges enough to stay in the competition, despite having a strong portfolio. *'First call-out:' Daniella Monet *'Bottom two:' Elizabeth Gilles & Victoria Justice *'Eliminated:' Elizabeth Gilles 'Episode 12' It's down to the final 3. Ariana the sexy 19 year old from Florida, Daniella the sassy 21 year old from California, and Victoria the wild 17 year old from Florida. Ariana is annoyed that Elizabeth was sent home over Victoria who was in the bottom 2 three weeks in a row. The girls meet Phil to shoot their Covergirl photos. All three struggled to look like a Covergirl. Kim meets up with the girls to shoot a kloofing theme. Ariana and Victoria struggle the most while Daniella breezed by. At elimination, the judges are impressed with how professional the girls have been and how they have grown from average girls to potential international models. The final three have proven they have what it takes to grace the cover of Vogue. Daniella receives first call-out and it's then revealed that America will choose the other finalist. *'First call-out:' Daniella Monet *'Bottom two:' Ariana Grande & Victoria Justice *'Eliminated:' Non-elimination 'Episode 13' Live from South Africa, The girls walked in a opening with the final three introduced. Each girl was interviewed and the girls Vogue covers were showned. Soon their Alexander McQueen campaigns were shown. After that Ariana was eliminated. Afterwards, the girls walk their final runway. Victoria and Daniella discuss the season and the judges talk about each girl's weaknesses and strengths. The judges casts their votes. Raven-Daniella, Phil-Daniella, Kim-Victoria, and Hilary-Victoria. In the end Victoria was crowned America's next top model. *'First Call-Out:' Daniella Monet *'Bottom Two:' Ariana Grande & Victoria Justice *'Eliminated:' Ariana Grande *'Final two:' Daniella Monet & Victoria Justice *'America's Next Top Model:' Victoria Justice Contestants Call-Out Order Makeovers *'Jenette: '''Straightened *'Katelyn:' Cut and Dyed blonde *'Halston:' Cut *'Daniella:' Dyed Brown *'Victoria:' Dyed lighter *'Elizabeth:' Dyed Brown *'Ariana: Dyed Red *'''Gracie: Dyed Blonde *'Keke:' Extensions *'Miranda:' Dyed Black *'Erin:' Extensions *'Gage:' Extensions *'Ashley:' Dyed Black Photoshoot Guide *'EP 1:' Mad Men *'EP 2:' GQ watches *'EP 3:' Working out *'EP 4: ' Runway *'EP 5: '''Commercial *'EP 6: Circus *'EP 7:'Awards *'EP 8: '''Obession *'EP 9: Animals, Bikini *'EP 10:' Nature, Warrior *'EP 11:' African queen, Hunter *'EP 12:'Cover girl photo, Kloofing *'EP 13:'Vogue covers,Alexander McQueen campaign